This is What Bliss Feels Like
by warblingaway
Summary: Kurt allowed his mind to wander back to last night's events, and he honestly couldn't find anything wrong with it.  It hadn't been perfect–of course not. But, because of that, it seemed more than perfect. It was just so them, so Kurt and Blaine. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place the morning after their First Time :)**

**Which means its a morning after fic :P**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the light streaming through the cracks in the blinds. He blinked a few times, disoriented as to where he was and why he was aching.<p>

But then something warm shifted closer to him and an arm wound itself around his waist, and _oh, yeah, that happened._

He turned under the comforter so that he was facing Blaine. His boyfriend was still asleep, and Kurt couldn't get past how _peaceful _he looked. He had a hint of a smile on his face, but, honestly, how could either of them _not _smile after what had happened last night?

Blaine shifted in his sleep again and scooted closer to Kurt so that their bodies – and, oh yeah, they were still naked, too – were right next to each other.

Kurt extended a hand and began stroking Blaine's cheek, just caressing his boyfriend's – and, wow, they could call each other _lovers _now – smooth skin. He didn't know how everything of Blaine's was so perfect, but it was.

Blaine breathed in deeply, his whole body seeming to move with it. And, yeah, maybe Kurt _was _admiring Blaine's chest all over again, but who cares? They had just had sex – nothing was off limits anymore.

And then Kurt thought. Yes, he and Blaine had sex, but it was more than that.

Because they had made _love. _

He reached a hand out and placed it in Blaine's disarray of hair, stroking each curl as if it was the most precious thing Kurt had ever seen – which they probably were.

Kurt allowed his mind to wander back to last night's events, and he honestly couldn't find anything wrong with it. It hadn't been perfect – of course not. But, because of that, it seemed _more than _perfect. It was just so _them_, so _Kurt and Blaine._ And, even though Blaine had asked him probably twenty times whether he was sure this was what he wanted, Kurt _knew _that he'd _always _wanted Blaine to be his first time. He wanted to share something this special, this _intimate, _with the boy he'd fallen in love with.

Blaine shifted next to him again, murmuring something in his sleep as his arms tightened around Kurt's torso, and _wow, Blaine is a really cuddly sleeper. _Kurt smirked as his boyfriend subconsciously nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, because he could definitely get used to this.

Kurt got to thinking again. He wasn't sure how long he just lay there, idly stroking Blaine's curls and thinking. Because, honestly, how could he _not _think after everything that had happened to him in the past week. So much had gone on, and –

_Oh. _Blaine must have woken up, because his lips were now lazily placing kisses up Kurt's neck and towards his jaw.

Kurt could feel his breathing becoming more irregular. Once Blaine reached the corner of Kurt's mouth, he perched himself up on one elbow, his face still mere centimeters away from Kurt's.

"Hi," he whispered, so softly that it was barely audible.

"Hi," Kurt replied, and _really Kurt, that's the best you could do?_

They just gazed at each other for a moment, because, yeah, they _had sex _last night.

Blaine chuckled a moment later and reached his hand out, wrapping it firmly around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. "How are you feeling?" He murmured into his ear.

Kurt shrugged, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "A little sore. But happy."

Blaine smiled. "Good," he said, "Because I'm happy too. And I don't want you to have any regrets."

Kurt planted a kiss to Blaine's cheek, and he was surprised to find that it still seemed intimate. He thought that after everything they had done last night, simple gestures such as handholding and cheek kissing would no longer have the same significance.

But of course they did – this was Kurt and Blaine, after all. The simple things were what defined them.

"Don't worry," Kurt whispered. "I don't think it's possible to have regrets as long as you're in the mix."

Blaine smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's. They kissed softly, lovingly – nothing like the heated, passion kisses they'd shared the evening before.

They probably could have continued on kissing like that for the rest of the day had Kurt's stomach not growled.

Blaine broke away, trying to hide his guffaws of laughter and failing. "Sorry," he said in between laughs, "I should have offered you something to eat."

Kurt laughed along with him, silently cursing his stomach for breaking such a sweet moment. "What time is it anyway?" He asked, because he honestly had no idea what time they had even fallen asleep last night.

Blaine turned his head and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "It's noon," he murmured into Kurt's ear. "Would you like me to make you breakfast or lunch?"

"Breakfast," Kurt replied immediately. "In bed."

Blaine laughed and stood, finding some clothes and throwing them on. "Would you like to come help me?" He asked Kurt once he was fully dressed.

Kurt sighed but nodded, not really wanting to be away from Blaine for more than a minute.

Once he stood up, he realized just how _much _he ached.

"Ow," he groaned as he accepted the sweatpants and t-shirt Blaine offered him.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his voice. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt reassured him as he pulled the shirt over his head. "It's the pleasant kind of aching, trust me."

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him down the stairway and towards the kitchen.

"When are your parents coming home?" Kurt asked Blaine as he sat on one of the island stools, watching Blaine make his breakfast.

"I don't know," Blaine replied with a cheerful tone to his voice, and Kurt felt somewhat proud of himself because usually Blaine got slightly mopey when talking about his parents. But he wasn't right now, and Kurt knew that he had something to do with that.

Conversation faded away, Kurt not-so-secretly watching Blaine scuttle around the kitchen.

Once Blaine had two plates of food ready, he held the crook of his elbow out for Kurt to take, leading them back up the stairs towards Blaine's room.

They ate breakfast in silence – Kurt didn't know that so much silence could be this comforting – each sneaking glances at the other, blushing furiously when they would be caught.

Once they were finished with breakfast, they set their plates down on the floor and curled up in the middle of the bed, flipping through the TV channels and just enjoying each other's presence.

"I don't know if I told you this," Blaine murmured during their second episode of _That's So Raven. _"But I really, really love you."

Kurt turned his head so that he was facing Blaine. "You told me," he whispered, "Many, many times." He leant in and pressed his lips to Blaine's, his hands roaming up Blaine's chest, wrapping them around his neck once they reached it.

They continued on, just kissing and kissing and kissing, showing the other how much they truly meant to each other. And, yes, they had made love last night, and it _was _the ultimate sign of love. But these kisses – those soft, gentle, loving kisses that they so often shared – they meant something _more. _Kurt knew that it was because they showed him that he and Blaine didn't need sex to show each other how much they meant to the other. Yes, it was a newfound perk, but they didn't need it to keep their relationship growing.

Kurt knew that sex sometimes changed people's relationships, but he honestly hadn't ever been worried about that with Blaine. He knew that, when they were ready, it would be the most magical thing either of them had ever experienced. He knew that it would be something that would only make their relationship stronger.

And, as Kurt stood by Blaine's front door, planting kiss after goodbye kiss onto Blaine's lips, that it had _definitely _made their relationship stronger.

When Kurt arrived home around four in the afternoon, Burt's car was in the driveway.

But he didn't care.

He walked into the house, completely dazed, and starting the trek up to his room. He ignored all of Burt's stern words as to where he had been. He ignored the fact that he saw one of Rachel's hideous shirts on Finn's floor. He ignored everything, softly closing the door behind him and letting himself fall onto his bed.

Kurt Hummel was totally blissed out.

And then a text from Blaine made itself present on Kurt's phone, and Kurt couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

**I love you. Thank you for being you. – Blaine**

Kurt knew that he had the best boyfriend in the world. He just sat there and grinned at the message, thinking about everything that had happened between them in that week.

But the only thing he could really, truly remember was last night. Nothing else mattered. Sebastian didn't matter, the whole gay bar incident didn't matter.

It was only Blaine. Only Blaine mattered.

**I love you too. I'm so glad to be with you – Kurt**

And yes, Kurt had said those similar words on the stage the evening before, but he felt that they were going to become a motto of sorts for the two.

**I hope so. I want you to be – Blaine**

Yeah, that was _definitely _becoming a motto of theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading :)<strong>

**And I am posting another chapter of this that's part of Tumblr Drabbles but goes with this really well. I'll post it shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please :) Review for Klaine, the OTP of OTP's. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was the latest chapter in Tumblr Drabbles but I feel that it goes with the previous chapter pretty well.**

**So I'm posting it on here too.**

* * *

><p>"Have a seat Blaine."<p>

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat across the table from where Burt and Finn were sitting.

The only thing that went through Blaine's mind was _They know._

He knew that when Kurt had gone home late Saturday afternoon, the chances of them being caught were high, since Burt and Carole had returned home around noon.

But he hoped that they wouldn't know.

"So, Blaine," Burt said as he shot a glare his way. "Finn has informed me that Kurt wasn't home at all Friday night. And I know for a fact that he didn't come home Saturday until four in the afternoon."

Blaine didn't make contact with either of the big men sitting across from him. But he honestly couldn't believe that Finn had ratted Kurt out. He, from what Kurt had told him, was in their own house having sex with Rachel. So if anyone should be getting in trouble, it should be _Finn._

Blaine was honestly getting a little sick of Finn's constant hating on him. He didn't know what it was he did, but he had had enough.

"Care to explain where he was?"

Now, Blaine knew lying to Burt would get him absolutely nowhere. "He was at my house, sir," Blaine answered, inserting the 'sir' for good measure.

"Were your parents' home?"

"No, sir," Blaine responded again, his voice quieter. He knew that this could lead to absolutely nowhere good.

He heard Burt's angry intake of breath. "Were you two fully clothed the entire time?"

Blaine realized that he now had a problem. If he told Burt the truth, who _knows _what would happen. He didn't want to get Kurt in any more trouble than he already was. But then he felt that blatantly lying to Burt would be wrong too.

But he knew that Kurt would be angry at him if he of all people told his dad what they had done. "Yes sir," Blaine answered, hoping that his voice wasn't quivering. "We – we didn't do anything inappropriate, sir."

Finn's eyes widened, and _damn that stutter,_ Blaine thought. _Burt's going to know you're lying, and everything's just going to go downhill from here._

"Alright," Burt grunted, and Blaine could tell that he didn't fully believe him.

"Burt!" Finn exclaimed. "That's not true and you know it!"

And Blaine had honestly had enough. "You know what, Finn?" He said. "I bet you didn't tell him how Rachel came over that same night. Or how she gave you her virginity while she was here. In his own _house. _Don't you think that's a bit bigger of an issue than to whether or not me and Kurt had sex somewhere else?"

Burt's eyes widened as he turned to Finn, who was blushing like mad.

Kurt appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Just so you know," he announced, startling everyone but Blaine who had seen him coming. "I heard that whole thing."

Burt turned to Kurt. "You'll give me the whole truth about everything that happened that night, won't you?"

Kurt sighed as he took a seat next to Blaine, placing a hand on his thigh under the table. "If you want."

Burt nodded, so Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay. After the performance, I went to Blaine's. And yes, we had sex."

Blaine honestly couldn't _believe _that Kurt was telling this to his dad while he was sitting there.

"And, before you ask, no, he didn't pressure me into anything. I love him, and we were ready. And _yes, _we were safe. It's like I can read your mind," Kurt went on, speaking about his as if he already had once.

At that moment, Carole walked into the kitchen and caught Blaine's eye, grinning widely at him. And, because of that, Blaine _knew _that it was probably the first thing Kurt had told her when he'd returned home.

"As for Finn and Rachel," Kurt continued, "From what I can gather, they too did the deed. Except that it was in your own house, while you two weren't home. Which I find slightly more scandalous."

Blaine tried not to laugh and was luckily saved as Kurt stood up and started walking out of the room, dragging Blaine along after him. "Now if you're done interrogating me, we're going up to my room."

Burt opened his mouth, but Kurt beat him too it. "Yes, I know, _door open. _But we've already done the big 'no no,' so what's the big deal?"

They rounded the corner then, and Blaine didn't know how Kurt could be so _bold _as to speak about their private life like that.

Once they entered his room, Kurt closed his door – against his dad's orders – and pushed Blaine against it. He pressed his body up against Blaine's and leant in until their lips touched, burying his hands into Blaine's untamed hair.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, breathless, once Kurt had pulled away.

"Nothing," Kurt responded. "I just love you. And it's the first time I've seen you since – you know – and I just wanted to show you that it didn't change anything. We're still us."

Blaine smiled sweetly at him before leaning back in towards Kurt's lips. He stopped a mere centimeter away. "Yeah," he breathed. "We're still us." He closed the final distance between their lips, slowly pushing Kurt towards the bed.

"KURT!" Came Burt's voice from down the stairs. "YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT IN MY HOUSE WHILE I'M STILL HERE!"

Blaine pulled away and chuckled. Some things really did never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Sighs.<strong>

**My OTP is perfect. **

**And yeah, compared to the first chapter this was complete crack, but OH WELL. IT WAS STILL FABULOUS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review! Klaine just told me via my headcanon that they love reviews, meaning that you should all review for Klaine ;)**


End file.
